Complot
by oupsy
Summary: Une disparue qui n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passé, et qui connait beaucoup de choses sur celui de Danny ..
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Bureau du FBI 11 h30**

Le téléphone portable de l'agent Johnson se mit à sonner. Celle-ci décroche.

Au même moment, Danny arrive, il eut a peine le temps d'enlever sa veste que Vivian lui dit :

-Remet la tout de suite Danny, on commence fort aujourd'hui. »

Encore ensommeillé, il soupira en la suivant.

-Et les autres sont.. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Vivian contrairement à lui très énergique répondit :

-Déjà sur place. Allez viens »

Appartement de Helen Smith, 12th Avenue 

Alors que Vivian, pensive, regardait tranquillement le paysage, Danny freina brusquement.

- Et bien, ça c'est de la conduite sportive ! dit elle en souriant

-Je suis désolé j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit

- Oui, j'avais remarqué

Les deux agents montèrent les deux étages pour arriver a l'appartement de la victime. Jack vint à leur rencontre.

- Bon je vous résume la situation, Helen Smith 26 ans elle est assistante sociale à l'hôpital célibataire, sans enfants, la gardienne ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir. Elle est rentrée normalement chez elle et ce matin plus personne. »

Jack avait une photo d'Helen dans la main et la montra à Vivian et Danny.

Danny resta figé, les yeux sur la photo de la jeune femme disparue, il l'avait déjà vu, et pas plus tard que la veille.

_Danny rentrait chez lui, il était arrêté à un feu rouge quand une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus avec les cheveux en bataille s'arrêta a côté de sa voiture. Tout en frappant à la fenêtre de la voiture, elle lui demanda :_

_-Excusez moi, vous pouvez m'aider, j'ai loupé le bus, est ce que bous pouvez m'emmener a l'hôpital ?_

_Danny fut impressionné par l'aplomb de la jeune fille et lui répondit en souriant et en mentant_

_-Vous avez de la chance s'est sur mon chemin. Danny Taylor enchanté ! »_

_-Merci c'est gentil » Elle monta dans la voiture. « Helen ! » _

Jack remarqua le malaise de son collègue.

-Danny, ça va ? T'es sûr ? »

Vivian répondit en souriant

-Laisse le Jack, il a passé une mauvaise nuit ! En tout cas une nuit fatigante.. »

Danny restait les yeux fixés sur la photo et au bout de quelques secondes, il leva la tête comme émergeant d'un rêve :

-Jack, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Jack entraîna Danny dans un coin de l'appartement. Il sentait bien que con ami avait un problème.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Jack à un Danny qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Eh bien c'est assez gênant, je… je la connais.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse que Jack put prononcé.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé continuer cette enquête avec vous mais je ne la connais que depuis hier et …

- Doucement ne t'emballe pas tu vas commencer par te calmer. Tu recevras une convocation pour être interrogé demain, en attendant tu rentres chez toi.

- Non Jack tu n'as pas compris…

- C'est un ordre, dit Jack sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ok dit Danny d'un ton mal assuré.

**

* * *

Appartement de Danny Taylor**

En mettant la clé dans la serrure, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Jack lui avait dit, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Certes il connaissait un peu Helen mais selon lui pas assez pour ne pas continuer l'enquête. Quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées et qu'il leva les yeux, il vit que tout dans le salon était sans dessus dessous. Il laissa tomber ses clés par terre et tout devint noir dans l'appartement. Danny se demanda ce qui se passait et mis sa main sur son arme. Une voix de femme dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Elle est déchargée

Danny vérifia discrètement, la voix disait vrai, il n'y avait plus une balle dans son arme

- Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous avez la mémoire courte dites moi agent Taylor !

Il cru reconnaître une voix mais n'en était pas sûr, il se savait pris au piège dans son appartement. Il se décida a suivre son inctinct

Helen ? c'est… c'est toi

Et oui ! Mais s'il te plait appelle moi Sara ..

Au moment où la jeune femme dit ses mots, la lumière s'alluma et l'agent Taylor put voir le visage de celle qui avait mis son appartement dans cet état, il reconnut la jeune femme qu'il avait raccompagnée la veille mais son incompréhension restait totale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Tu dois te demander le pourquoi du comment de tout ça n'est ce pas ?

Depuis le début, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se moquait ouvertement de lui et lisait presque dans ses pensées ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Danny au plus haut point !

Oui et j'aimerais bien avoir des réponses répondit il d'une voix agressive.

A ce moment précis le téléphone portable de Danny retentit dans l'appartement silencieux, ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Helen-Sara décrocha et reposa le combiné pour ne plus être dérangée.

**Bureau du FBI 13h 30**

Jack reposa le téléphone pensant qu'il y avait un problème de ligne, il réessaya sans aucun résultat. Il se demandait si Danny n'avait pas pris la mouche après leur légère altercation de ce matin, il connaissait le caractère assez impulsif et orgueilleux du jeune homme. Il posa le téléphone et retourna devant le tableau où il afficha la photo de la disparue. Elle avait donc disparu entre 19 heures hier soir et ce matin.

Vivian l'interpella

Que c'est il passé avec Danny ce matin ?

Oh, rien de bien méchant, il connaît juste d'assez loin la femme que nous recherchons, je lui ai demandé de se retirer de l'affaire et de venir ici comme témoin.

Ahhh, fit Vivian, connaissant aussi bien le caractère de l'agent Taylor elle ne fut pas non plus étonné qu'il ne vienne pas.

Samantha arriva dans la salle un dossier à la main, les deux autres se retournèrent

J'ai des renseignements sur notre Helen Smith, elle a déménagé a New York, il y a tout juste trois semaines et avant aucune trace d'elle nulle part, j'ai chercher partout, rien, nada !

Effectivement c'est bizarre, répondit Jack, et au niveau emploi, carte de crédit, relevé téléphonique ça donne quoi !

C'est Martin qui est là-dessus, dit elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Fitzgerald qui était au téléphone.

Martin reposa le téléphone, s'approcha des autres et commença :

Helen n'a donc aucun emploi, pourtant selon sa concierge elle avait l'air par ses déplacements de quelqu'un d'occupé. Pour son compte bancaire, c'est facile il n'y en a pas. Et pour les relevés téléphoniques c'est en coure, je vous donne ça aussi vite que je peux !

Merci Martin, dit Malone, donc cette fille n'a pas d'emploi, elle n'a aucun passé et elle disparaît.. Tu as vérifier le service de l'immigration, c'est peut être une clandestine.

Je les ai appelé dis Vivian, il ne la connaisse pas, et pour être une clandestine selon la concierge elle n'a aucun accent, franchement je ne pense pas Jack.

Elle a peut être changé de nom, proposa Vivian en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser a Danny qui lui aussi avait changé de nom.

Je vais aller vérifier

Le téléphone sur le bureau de l'agent Fitzgerald sonna, Martin alla répondre et écouta se que lui disait son interlocuteur en prenant des notes. Les autres le regardait faire en réfléchissant.

Le portable d'Helen a été acheté très récemment, il y a environ 2 semaines et le numéro le plus souvent utilisés et celui d'un certain Rafael Alvarez.

Jack et Vivian se regardèrent, inquiets. Les deux autres ne comprirent pas.

- Si tu pouvais répondre au téléphone …. Pensa Jack tout haut


	2. Chapter 2

**Appartement de Danny Taylor**

Le portable de Danny était dans sa poche et sa sonnerie fit sursauté le jeune homme et la mystérieuse femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il posa sa main discrètement sur sa poche pour pouvoir décrocher, il se doutait que l'appel venait de Jack. Il devait s'inquiéter vu la façon dont il était parti. Malgré sa discrétion, la femme lui dit :

Tu décroches, t'es mort !

Trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose, Helen-Sara pointa une arme sur lui, il décida d'être raisonnable et laissa son portable et sa poche tranquille. Il se surprit même à avoir un peu peur ! La jeune femme avait un regard tellement froid qu'il la sentait capable de tirer, elle paraissait vraiment différente par rapport à la veille.

Maintenant est ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer un minimum !

C'est votre frère, Raffie, il a des problèmes.

Attends je comprends pas tout là, vous me « prenez en otage » parce que mon frère a des problèmes.

Laissez moi terminer, il nous doit quelque chose et en ce moment il n'est pas en mesure de nous rendre un service.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Danny. Qu'est ce que son frère avait encore fait et surtout où était il ! Son regard et son expression se firent plus sévères et plus dures

Où est Rafael ?

Il va bien, il est entre de bonnes mains, par contre vous allez devoir nous rendre un service si vous voulez qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Pourquoi il ne peut pas le faire lui-même ?

Helen eut un sourire mauvais qui ne laissait présager rien de bon

Il est blessé, rien de grave mais il ne peut pas se déplacer pour le moment.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Vous devez juste transporter quelques paquets pour nous et votre frère sera libre et il n'aura plus aucun problème avec notre groupe.

Plus le récit de la femme avançait, plus le visage de Danny se rembrunit. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans toutes ses histoires, il avait déjà eu du mal à s'en sortir. Il savait également que son job au FBI ne resterait plus longtemps son job si il faisait ce que le jeune femme lui ordonnait. Mais il pensait aussi à Raffie, quand ils étaient enfants, il l'avait toujours aidé et protégé des coups de son père. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber ! Pendant que Danny, l'esprit embrouillé, pesait le pour et le contre. Sara le regardait en prenant garde que son masque froid et mauvais ne disparaisse pas. Elle avait envie de l'aider, de le conseiller, de lui dire toute la vérité, de s'expliquer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas si elle tenait à la vie.

Soudain Danny décida de briser leur silence mutuel, il avait le visage ferlé et la voix plus grave qu'habituellement :

Que dois je faire au juste ?

Au fond d'elle, Sara se savait incapable de tirer sur lui, elle connaissait son passé, son caractère et se sentait proche de lui, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de changer de vie. Mais elle se devait de rester distante et cruelle. Ses yeux trahissaient peut être ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là mais Danny était trop perdu pour le remarqué.

Vous devez juste transporté quelques paquets du port jusqu'à une voiture qui sera placée sur une route isolée. Je vous suivrais d'un peu plus loin pour être bien sure que vous ne nous trahirez pas Mais vous semblez être raisonnable.

Elle faisait bien attention à dire nous quand elle parlait pour qu'inconsciemment il comprenne que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Et quand tout cela se déroulera ?

Ce soir….


	3. Chapter 3

**Mémorial Hospital 14h30**

Jack et Vivian arrivèrent à l'hôpital, il avait fouillé dans les affaires de l'agent Taylor pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de Silvia, la petite amie de Rafaël. Et cette dernière leur avait appris que Raffie était à l'Hôpital pour de multiples fractures. Vivan ne savait plus trop quoi penser, elle ne savait plus si ils recherchaient Helen Smith ou Danny. Il y avait tellement de similitudes que tout cela la laissait confuse. Jack n'en pensait pas moins mais ne montrait rien, il s'en voulait secrètement de ne pas avoir laisser le jeune agent s'expliquer. Il aurait peut être du le laisser participer à l'enquete.. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Rafaël et entrèrent. Vivian prit la parole :

Monsieur Alvarez ! Bonjour agent Johnson et Malone du FBI, nous sommes à la recherche…. d'Helen Smith.

Rafaël fronça les sourcils comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

Helen Smith ! Elle vous a appelé plusieurs fois de son portable ces derniers jours, renchérit Jack.

Helen ! Ah ça y'est je vois ce dont vous me parler ! Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, elle s'appelle en fait Sara, Sara Marquez ! Alors elle a disparu ..

Raffie avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire était difficilement compréhensible. Il y avait un mélange de joie, de peur et d'incompréhension.

Qui est elle au juste ? demanda Jack en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

C'est une femme de main, pas foncièrement mauvaise mais il ne faut pas trop la chercher.

Et comment se fait il que vous la connaissiez ?

Le visage de Rafaël prit une autre expression presque honteuse. Il avoua aux agents qu'il avait replongé et que quand le groupe de trafiquants avait apprit qu'il voulait les quitter, ils l'avaient mis dans cet état.

Et est ce qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à vos proches ? demanda Vivian qui était de plus en plus inquiète.

Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Nicky et Silvia vont bien ? demanda Rafaël paniqué.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, trancha Jack. C'est Danny, il n'est pas reparu depuis ce matin et ne répond pas au téléphone, c'est tout..

Maintenant, Raffie comprenant la gravité de la situation, s'empressait de leur dire tout ce qu'il savait.

Pour répondre à votre question, c'est tout à fait possible ! Ils pensaient que j'allais les dénoncer en les quittant, ils veulent peut être m'en dissuader en s'attaquant à ma famille. Et vous pensez que c'est Sara qui s'occupe de lui ?

Nous n'en savons rien c'est justement ça le problème. Mais est ce que vous connaissez les plans de ce groupe, les plus récents ? demanda l'agent Johnson.

Je sais qu'ils devaient prendre une cargaison au port ces derniers jours ci, si ce n'est pas déjà fait..

**Appartement de Danny Taylor**

L'atmosphère dans l'appartement était de plus en plus tendue. Personne ne parlait. Danny était de plus en plus stressé. L'angoisse le tenait, il se sentait mal, prêt à étouffer, à exploser. Il déambulait dans son appartement sous les yeux de Sara qui elle était calme, assise dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle réfléchissait aux issues de tout cela et regardait par moment Danny tourner en rond dans la pièce. Son envie de l'aider allait en amplifiant mais elle réussissait encore à se contenir. De toute façon, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour l'aider maintenant qu'il avait accepté. Le piège se refermait. Elle prit un papier et un crayon, griffonna quelques mots et le mit dans sa poche.

**Sur une route **

Jack et Martin étaient postés prêt d'une route vers le port que Raffie leur avait indiqué. Vivian et Sam étaient elle en planque sur le port et ne voyaient rien venir pour le moment. Les agents n'avaient aucunes certitudes. Ils n'étaient là que pour trouver les trafiquants, les arrêter et ensuite retrouver Helen, mais au fond d'eux tous espéraient retrouver Danny sur cette route. Vivian et Sam n'avaient toujours rien vu, sauf peut être des ombres qui remontaient vers la route mais elles n'en étaient pas certaines. Elles transmirent cette information à Jack :

Ici, il n'y a rien mais restez sur vos gardes !

Malone et Fitzgerald étaient à proximité d'une voiture de sport noire, garée sur le bas coté de la route. Son conducteur semblait lire un journal.

Jack, murmura Martin, il y a quelque chose qui arrive par la droite.

Les deux agents posèrent presque simultanément la main sur leurs armes et fixèrent ce qui bougeait sans pouvoir véritablement distinguer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant c'était bien Danny qui remontait cette route. Il était tout en noir et portait un bonnet mais restait reconnaissable. Sara, elle, le suivait de loin mais était presque invisible pour les deux agents tant ils étaient occupés à reconnaître l'agent Taylor. Danny portait deux gros sacs noirs, il ne les avait pas ouvert car il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Il voulait finir ça et l'oublier à jamais, il fixait le voiture noire devant lui et n'avait pas vu Jack et Martin. Sara le regardait puis balaya la route des yeux, elle avait remarqué depuis le début que le FBI était là, elle respira un grand coup, prit son arme et la vida de ses balles. Puis elle courut vers Danny en le menaçant de son revolver. Il ne comprenait pas ce que se passait et avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir deux tirs fusèrent de nulle part et touchèrent Sar en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci s'écroula à terre. Danny laissa tomber les sacs et se pencha vers elle, affolé :

Sara, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

D'une voix blanche, elle répondit :

Je.. je suis désolée pour tout. Tout va aller bien maintenant.

A ce moment là, la voiture noire démarra et partit en trombe. Danny n'y prêta pas attention, tout comme Jack et Martin.

- Mais explique moi je.. je comprends rien !

- Reste comme tu es..

Sa vois était de plus en plus faible, elle montra le papier qui était dans sa poche et ferma les yeux, elle avait une expression apaisée. Danny la regarda et prit le papier qu'il déplia :

_Tout cela est bien réfléchit. Continue comme tu le fais, tu t'en es sorti moi je n'en ai pas eu le courage ! Continue comme tu le fais .. pour moi ! Sara_

A la lecture de ce mot, il comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes quand Martin et Jack sortirent de leur cachette. Martin alla vers Danny alors que jack s'approcha de Sara pour vérifier si elle était en vie. Taylor ne put s'empêcher de leur demander, les yeux pleins de larmes :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez tiré ? L'arme était vide

On ne pouvait pas le savoir Danny !

Il hocha tristement la tête sans détourner son regard de Sara. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

**Bureau du FBI (2 jours après)**

Jack raccrocha le téléphone, il était soulagé. Danny n'aurait aucun ennui avec la justice. Par contre, il se demandait si il s'en remettrait. Non Danny était fort tout irait bien ! Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque l'agent Taylor arriva. Jack préféra le laisser seul et lui adressa un simple sourire. Danny s'assied à son bureau, respira profondément et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il prit le papier et l'afficha à coté de la photo de ses parents. La vie devait reprendre.

FIN


End file.
